shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Nanbu
"What are the lengths that a man will go to become famous and show up others who have doubted him? He is willing to take the life of thousands in order to show that he is superior to all others and above all others? Is he willing to even take the life of his own wife, children and all that he held so dear? Do you call him a madman? Do you call him the devil himself? Or do you call him a fool, because of his own dreams are so great that he has become obsessed to become the prefect being?........" —''The Jester Prince'' Doctor Nanbu (南部, Nanbu) was originally a colleague with Dr.Vegapunk, Necrid Bagans and the rest of the marine science unit. He was a famed scientist and well respected, famed for creation of many weapons, new pacifista models and many other things that the World Government used. However, years after his success had come crushing down a very dark and disturbing secret was reveled. That Dr. Nanbu has done thousands of human experimentations to create more advanced Pacifista units. Kidnapping many of the marine’s wives, children and other civilians in order to do these experiments. Nanbu was put into Impel Down level 6 for these crimes, until Luffy and Company caused a massive escape. Right around the same time, Nanbu had turn Bijou 2.0 on to destroyed many of the scientist present at the labs. Killing them, Bijou 1.0 and 2.0 came to impel down during that chaos and freed Nanbu. With that they escaped, returning to Nanbu’s own secret lab to hide out for now. After the chaos of the marineford, Nanbu returned to the marine’s labs and destroyed the labs taking his work with him. He has been given the name of The Mad Scientist (マッドサイエンティスト, Kigahen no Kagakusha ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '?''']). With a bounty of 223,000,000 for such crimes, as the murders, kidnappings and experimentations of more than thousands of people over his years of service. Escaped Impel Down, returning to the labs and destroying them stealing all of the important documents and work. Unleashing the Bijou models of the Pacifistas in the world and sending them to kill. With his Hara Hara no Mi, he sets out to show the world at just what his creations can do and for the humiliation he received by his success falling after his true experiments have been reveled. He sets out to rule the world, but must get the World Government out of the way first. Appearance Nanbu is often described to be an extremely old looking man, with a very wrinkled face. His advance in age is due to the fact that he has experimented on himself with drugs that could extend the life of a human, with very good resulted but the side effects can be seen. He is extremely pale and sickly looking, with long white hair uncared for. Nanbu is bald at the crown of his head, but with the hair from the sides of his head coming past his shoulders. Due to the experiments, Nanbu has a strange glass like dome that would be the crown of his head, with his brain in full view. Often this is concealed by a top black hat, which fits tight over his head. Which can disgust many, his body is comprised of many machine and organic pieces; none of his original body is visible. His arms and legs have mechanic springs in them were he will be able to run and jump at great heights. His arms are pieced together with hydraulics, for him to lift things up with ease. Nanbu theme of dress is a bit out there, his main attrite is an orange button up shirt. With yellow sleeves, the upper sleeves of his shirt are tucked into the yellow sleeves giving them a balloon effect. He wears a black vest, with red cord tied together and a matching red obi. He wears a pair of dark brown Hakama with the ends tucked into yellow legs; Nanbu wears a pair of dress shoes. Qutoes Trivia Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Cyborg Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Oculta Coalition Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User